Emma's Foster Father
by dancefan93
Summary: When Emma is brought into the hospital barely able to breathe, the doctors discover that not only had she been sick for a while but she now has bronchitis and pneumonia and needs to be hospitalized. After hearing this, her foster parents leave never to return. Enter David Nolan, the town vet, and now Emma's new foster parent. Not sure if I should continue. Let me know if I should
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat more up in bed as she coughed once more. She dropped back into her pillows as it stopped. Mary Margret Blanchard, a nurse, came in to check on Emma.

"Hi Emma, how are you?" Mary Margret asked smiling to her.

"I'm okay. I was just coughing though." Mary Margret nodded and listening to her breathing. It didn't sound and better than yesterday. Emma had been sick for a few weeks before her foster parents finally brought her to a hospital. It turns out Emma had bronchitis and pneumonia and if she had seen a doctor earlier, she would have been fine but now she had to be hospitalized. As soon as her foster parents heard that, they had called her social worker and said they wanted to give her back because they didn't want to deal with her. Her social worker was still having trouble finding a foster family that would take in a sick child.

"Emma, how does it feel when you take a big breath?"

"It hurts, a lot." Mary Margret nodded and silently sighed. They had Emma on several antibiotics and they still weren't working. Mary Margret made a mental note to talk to Emma's doctor as soon as she was done in Emma's room.

"Okay Emma, I'll see you in a little while." She took Emma's charts and went to find Dr. Whale. "Dr. Whale I need to speak with you. It concerns Emma Swan." Dr. Whale nodded for her to go on. "Dr. Whale, she's been a several antibiotics since she got here three weeks ago and there's still no change. We need to scan her again."

"Set it up. Schedule her for the scans as soon as possible. Tonight at the latest." Mary Margret nodded and went off to do as she was told. Dr. Whale sighed and rubbed his forehead. This poor little girl.

A man came into the hospital looking slightly confused. Mary Margret saw him and walked over.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The man looked at her and stopped. He quickly recovered from his shocked state and answered her.

"I hope so. I'm looking for Emma Swan. I'm her new foster father."

"Of course, right this way." Mary Margret led him to Emma's room. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm David Nolan." Mary Margret shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mary Margret. Emma, this is David Nolan. He's your new foster father." Emma looked at her with almost hurt eyes.

"I thought you were my foster mommy."

"No sweetie. I'm just your nurse. I can't be your foster mommy because I'm not a foster parent." Emma looked down and wiped a tear away. "Oh Emma, don't cry sweetie. I'll be here as long as you're in the hospital. I promise Emma, I'm not leaving you." Emma hugged Mary Margret tight and vice versa. "I'm sure David is going to take very good care of you." Mary Margret pulled away and smiled at Emma. She motioned for David to come over.

"Hi Emma, it's nice to meet you." Emma waved and she looked at Mary Margret.

"I have to go do my rounds but I'll be back as soon as I can. Dr. Whale also told me that he wants to give you some scans. Do you remember those?"

"They take pictures of my chest."

"That's right. We want to see why you're still so sick because these funny things that are attached to your arm," she held up a I.V., "should be helping you."

"Maybe they don't like me." Emma said.

"I'm sure that's not it. We'll see soon. Ashley will be here in a few minutes to bring you down for scans." Mary Margret got up and walked towards the door.

"Mary Margret," Mary Margret turned back around, "what exactly is Emma sick with?" she took his shoulder and led him outside the door.

"Three weeks ago Emma was brought in barely able to breath. Turns out she had been sick for weeks before her foster family brought her in. She has bronchitis and pneumonia. As soon as her foster family heard that social services was called and they gave Emma back. The antibiotics that she's been given since she got here are not working. Hopefully these scans will show something that we can treat."

"What will happen to her if they don't?" Mary Margret bit her lip and looked away.

"I refuse to allow myself to go there. Just, care for her. She's been through enough in her short years. She's only four." David looked back at the little girl in the bed. "I have to go now." Mary Margret left and David sighed before going into the room. Emma had just pulled a book off the stand. She was flipping through the pictures as David sat down on the bed.

"Can you read Emma?"

"No I only four. I like the pictures. See?" She lifted the book up and David was looking at upside down pictures. He smiled.

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Really?" She asked with a squeak in her voice. She immediately fell into a coughing fit. David leapt and started to rub her back. Her breathing got heavier and she started to cough things up. David grabbed a tissue and wiped off her hand. "That never happened before."

"You never coughed things up?"

"No." Emma grabbed the book again.

"Emma, I'll be right back okay? I have to go find Mary Margret and ask her a question." Emma nodded focused on her book. David pressed the button for a nurse and surprisingly enough, Mary Margret walked in. "Hey, Emma just had another coughing fit and she coughed up some stuff in her lungs."

"That's actually good news. It means it's breaking up. If anything else happens let me know. Dr. Whale scheduled her for some more scans so in a few hours we'll do those."

"Who's been paying for all this up to this point?"

"The state pays." Mary Margret said.

"I'll put Emma under my insurance tomorrow." David said. Mary Margret was shocked. Never before had a foster parent offered to put a foster child on their insurance. She didn't voice her surprise though.

"Okay, for the time being I think it's best if Emma tries to get some sleep." Mary Margret said looking at Emma. Emma looked up at David innocently.

"Would you read to me?" David smiled and climbed into bed with Emma. Emma snuggled into him with her head on his chest. She suddenly gasped and shot up. "My blankie." Mary Margret went over to the small green backpack on the chair in the room. Emma made sure Mary Margret put it in there every morning so the cleaning people wouldn't take it. "Thank you." She got comfortable again this time holding onto the white knitted blanket. David looked at Mary Margret confused as to what was so special about this blanket. Mary Margret leaned in towards David's ear.

"It's the only thing she has from her birth parents." David nodded and began to read the book without bringing attention to the blanket. Mary Margret watched for a moment or two completely taken back. She had been a nurse for the better part of her life and she had treated many foster children but she never once saw a foster parent so involved into taking care of their charges like David was to Emma. First, David had met them at the hospital and waited until Emma was comfortable enough with him for him to enter the room, then he offers to stay with her instead of going to work, then offers to put her on his insurance, and now he's reading to her while she lays on him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say David really wanted Emma. She let her thoughts consume her mind as she left the two alone. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing Emma here again because of someone foster family's abuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks, Emma started to get better. It was as if David had some kind of magic and as soon as he took in Emma, her body started responding. David kept his word and added Emma onto his insurance. Mary Margret remained Emma's nurse and David could see the joy on both their faces when Mary Margret told Emma that she could take out the IV. Emma looked at David as Mary Margret got the supplies to take out the needle.

"Can I hold your hand?" Emma asked in a timid voice. Emma was still a little nervous about asking David for favors. She was still worried he wouldn't take her home or worse, hurt her. David smiled and climbed into bed with her.

"Here, I'll hold you and you squeeze my arms if it hurts okay?" Emma nodded and wrapped the arm without the IV around David's arm. David took his other arm and rubbed her arm. "It's okay. Hey, can you sing me 'twinkle twinkle little star'? It's been so long since I've heard it and I forget the words. Can you please sing for me?" David faked pleaded. Of course he knew the words but he wanted Emma to feel special. Emma looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course I can. Listen.

 _Twinkle Twinkle little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are,_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky,_

 _Twinkle twinkle little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are_." Emma ended with a huge grin.

"That was great Emma and look your IV is out." Emma looked down at her arm and saw Mary Margret had a swab of gauze pressed against her hand.

"Now you get to pick out a special band-aid because you were such a brave girl." Mary Margret told her. "Pick anyone you want."

"Spiderman?" Mary Margret smiled and pulled a Spiderman band-aid out of her pocket.

"I had a feeling you would pick him." She opened the package and put the band-aid over the gauze. "There, you're all set. We just need to keep you here one more day to make sure you're all better and then you get to go home with David."

"I have your room all set up. I painted the walls blue, got you a Spiderman bedspread, got you a lot of new clothes and filled up the dresser with them, you have a TV in your room as well, I even got you something very special that I'll show you when you get home." Emma looked at him, trying to tell if he is lying. He wasn't.

The next day, Emma was all packed up and ready to leave when Mary Margret walked in.

"Looks like you're ready to go." Emma nodded. "I'm going to miss you Emma. However," She knelt down to Emma's height, "I know that I won't see you because of anymore abuse. David seems very nice and I know he'll take good care of you." Emma hugged Mary Margret.

"I'll miss you Mary." Emma said shyly. David walked in just as the two girls pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for Emma."

"Of course, I was just doing my job."

"I think we should thank you in a special way. How about you come over for dinner?" Mary Margret blushed a deep red. Emma seemed to light up at the suggestion.

"Yeah, please, Mary. Please come over. I'll be really good." Emma pleaded as she grabbed Mary Margret's hand. Mary Margret felt her heart breaking at the four year old's plea.

"Okay fine, I'll come over. I'm free Friday night…"

"Perfect, we'll see you tomorrow. Why don't you give me your number and I'll text you the address?" David asked nervously. _Smooth Nolan._ Mary Margret smiled shyly and wrote down her number on a piece of paper. She walked up to him so Emma wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"Asking me to come over for dinner to get my number, smooth move." Mary Margret slipped the paper into his hand and walked out the room after saying good bye to Emma. Emma innocently looked up at David.

"Ready to go and see your surprise?" Emma nodded excitedly almost forgetting she had a surprise waiting for her at her new home. David took Emma's hand and walked out of the hospital. After short drive in David's orange pick-up, they arrived at a small one story house. David helped Emma out and they walked into the house. "This is the living room, here is the kitchen where we eat basically every meal, over here is the bathroom, this is my room, and here is your room." He opened a white door with 'Emma' painted on it. Emma gasped when she saw the room. It was exactly as David described it. She spotted something on the bed a squealed. She ran over and grabbed the Spiderman plush toy.

"Is this my surprise?" Emma asked bouncing up and down. David smiled and went over to the closet.

"No, this is." He opened the door and a small puppy ran out and started to run around the room before jumping on Emma trying to kiss her.

"A PUPPY!" She knelt down and started to laugh as the puppy licked her face. David couldn't help but smile and snap a picture. Emma looked so happy and carefree, not so scared and nervous. The puppy eventually calmed down and settled for lying down in between Emma's legs. Emma quietly pet the puppy. Suddenly, Emma's head snapped up and David saw the scared look in her eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"That's okay. You were excited, it's okay to yell if you're excited even if it's inside." David told her and the scared look vanished from her eyes. Emma played with the puppy for a little while until David called her for dinner. She quietly went into the kitchen and sat down. "Would you like water or milk to drink, Emma?"

"Water, please." Emma said shyly. David felt sorry for the little girl who was nervous about asking for something even if she was asked for her choice. David brought over two plates of spaghetti and meatballs and two cups of water. "So Emma, did you think of a name for your puppy?"

"Puddles."

"Puddles, that's a cute name. What made you come with that?"

"Well, puddles after the rain make me happy and the puppy makes me happy." Emma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. David smiled.

"Of course, how silly of me." Emma smiled as she continued to eat her spaghetti. She got sauce all over her face and some on her shirt and even though David knew he'd be doing wash tonight so the sauce didn't stain, he couldn't be happier. Being a first time foster parent, he was the happiest he had been in a very long time. Dinner was finished and David took a picture of the sauce covered Emma before bringing her into the bathroom to give her a bath. He filled the tub with warm water and bubbles. Emma ran her hands over the top of the bubbles and pushed her hands through them fingers spread. David watch in silence as Emma played in the tub. He gently went over and started to wash her hair. She held her head back and closed her eyes as the water washed over her hair clearing it of all sauce. When David was done washing her hair and body, he let her play for a little while he sat on the toilet and watched her. He took pleasure in knowing he was giving her a happy childhood. He would do everything in his power to make sure Emma never left. "Okay you little wiggle worm, time to get out and get in some warm pajamas." Emma lifted her arms up so David could pick her up. He wrapped her in a hooded towel after placing the hood over her head.

"I look like a ducky." Emma said laughing.

"You're right you do. Let's get you dried off and tucked into bed." David lifted her up and brought her into her room to dress her. He dressed her in a warm long nightgown and tucked her into bed. "Would you like a bed time story?" Emma shook her head and snuggled into the covers. She went to put her thumb in her mouth but stopped and put her hand down. David reached under the bed and pulled out her baby blanket that the hospital had given him. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it from David and held it tight. David smiled and gently kissed Emma on her head. "Good night Emma, sleep tight." He walked towards the door and turned out the light before closing the door leaving it open a bit so the hall light would stream in. He looked back once more before going into his own room and falling asleep.

David jumped upright in his bed hearing something that had woken him up. He didn't hear it at first then he did. A loud scream coming from somewhere in the house.

"Emma!" He jumped from the bed and ran to Emma's room. He swung open the door and found Emma sitting in her bed breathing heavy. "Emma, are you okay?" She looked at him with fearful eyes. "Emma, are you okay? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Emma's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. David quickly gathered her in his arms. He felt how she stiffened but then relaxed and held onto him tight. David's heart broke for the little girl in his arms. What had happened in her dream that made her scream like she was being tortured?


	3. Chapter 3

When David woke up, he was in a small bed with Emma curled up next to him almost on top of him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her tighter. He remembered her screaming in the middle of night. He wanted to know what the nightmare was about but also knew that Emma might not remember her nightmare and if she did she wouldn't want to talk about it. David looked at the time on Emma's small clock on her nightstand and sighed. In order to get Emma up and ready for the day so they could get everything ready before Mary Margret arrived, then they had to get up. He started to gently shake Emma.

"Emma, wake up. We need to get things together so Mary Margret can come over." Emma slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning Emma. Time to get up so we can get everything together before Mary Margret gets here." Emma's eyes lit up as she remembered Mary Margret was coming over that night. "Besides, I think we need to let Puddles out." Emma bounded out of the bed and over to the dog bed Puddles was sleeping in.

"Come on Puddles. Time to get up sleepy head." Emma said with a cheerful voice. David wished he had half that energy she had in the morning. Puddles popped his little head up and licked Emma's face. Emma laughed and picked up Puddles like she would pick up a baby doll. David rushed over and took Puddles from Emma.

"Here, let me show you how to hold Puddles so you won't hurt him. Put his paws on your shoulders and wrap your arms around him with one under his tail." David showed her and helped her. Emma beamed when she was finally holding Puddles the right way. David smiled and took his phone to take a picture. He knew he would be taking a lot of pictures; he should probably just buy a camera. Together they went outside and let Puddles run. Emma watched him as she clutched David's pant leg. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Puddles gets to run."

"Do you want to go run? Go ahead, go run with Puddles." Emma looked at him astonished. "Go ahead, it's okay. You need to take a bath before Mary Margret comes over anyway. It's okay if you get dirty." Emma immediately took off after Puddles. David smiled watching Emma so carefree. He never wanted that carefree vibe of her to leave. He wanted her to feel safe and loved. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Emma, get Puddles, we still have to eat and get dressed so we go to the store to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner." Emma was able to grab Puddles and bring him inside. Emma put Puddles on the floor after David closed the door. "We got up a little late today so let's have lunch and then go to the store." David went into the kitchen and started to make grilled cheese while Emma went upstairs and got clothes out. She started to try and get dressed on her own. She got her clothes off but getting them on was the tricky part. She got her jeans on but had trouble with her shirt. She tried to pull it over her head but it got stuck and she couldn't pull it down. She didn't want to bother David but she couldn't get her shirt on.

"David!" David dropped the spatula he was using not caring where it fell and sprinted to Emma's room.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"My shirt is stuck." Emma said with her lower lip trembling. David smiled and went over to her and helped her pull her shirt over her head.

"There all better." Emma wiped away some tears that fell. "Are you okay now?" Emma nodded looking at the floor. "Hey, it's okay. I would rather you call me then hurt yourself. Don't worry about the yelling thing. You be as loud as you want here." Emma nodded and followed David to the kitchen. Emma ate quickly, force of habit from fear of the food being taken away. One of David's goals was to break her of that habit. Once they were done, they went to the store to get ingredients for dinner. "What should we make tonight Emma?"

"Pasta. Mary likes macaronis." David smiled.

"Macaroni it is. What kind should we get?" Emma tapped her chin looking at all the boxes of macaroni.

"Swirllies." Emma said pointing to the swirly macaroni. David nodded and picked up two boxes. They were to the sauce aisle and got a can of tomato puree and garlic bread from the freezer aisle. After paying, they went back home to start cooking. It was late so they started cooking. David had texted Mary Margret earlier that day with the address and telling her to come by around five. It was four-fifty when the doorbell rang. Emma hugged David's leg as he reached for the door. When it opened and revealed Mary Margret, Emma launched herself into her arms. "I miss you!" Emma yelled hugging Mary Margret.

"I just saw you yesterday Emma, but I missed you. Now, something smells so good."

"We get macaronis." Emma said. David spoke up for the first time since Mary Margret arrived.

"I was told by Emma it was your favorite." He said almost shyly.

"Well, you were told correct. So why don't we go into the kitchen and finish up." Mary Margret suggested.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that. You're the guest." Mary Margret put her hands on her hips. "I'm not craving. You're the guest. Emma, why don't you show Mary Margret your room and Puddles."

"Mary, David got me a puppy. I named him Puddles." Emma grabbed her nurse's hand and pulled her toward her room. Mary Margret willingly went and smiled as Emma introduced her to everything in her room. David stood in the doorway as Emma and Mary Margret played with Puddles.

"I hate to break this up but dinner is ready." Emma jumped up and started to run out of the room but quickly stopped and walked instead. Mary Margret hung back until Emma was out of earshot.

"How is she?" David could hear and see the concern in her voice and eyes.

"She's adjusting. She still gets scared and shy if she does something she wasn't allowed to do in any other home. Yesterday she got so excited about Puddles, she screamed and then realized what she did and apologized, I think she thought I was going to hit her. She splashed and tensed. I want to break that habit of hers, getting nervous all the time. I want her to know this is her home as well and she doesn't have to be scared."

"It'll take time. I can see already you're doing a great job. She told me that last night she had a nightmare and you comforted her. You didn't yell at her, you didn't hit her, you didn't leave her to go back to sleep on her own, you just held her until she fell asleep."

"It's only been about two months since I became her foster father but I already love her. I can't imagine my life without her. I don't know what's going to happen if they move her."

"Then make sure they don't have a reason to. I can see she's happy here." Mary Margret said with a smile. "We better get out there before Emma eats all the food." She joked. David smiled and waved his hand passed them.

"After you." Mary Margret smiled and walked passed him after thanking him. After the two sat down, the trio began to eat. Emma talked to Mary Margret in between mouthfuls of macaroni or garlic bread. David watched with a smile at how comfortable Emma seemed with Mary Margret. It made him wonder what would happen after Mary Margret left. He found himself liking her company as well. He wondered how he could build up the courage to see her again. Perhaps without Emma next time.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner was done, Emma begged Mary Margret to stay for a movie after almost begging David to let her watch a movie.

"You can watch a movie on one condition Emma. You help me make the popcorn." Emma jumped up and down and hugged David. After a few moments of Emma begging Mary Margret to stay, Mary Margret gave in and agreed to stay if it was okay with David. "I'd be insulted if you didn't. After all, it's Emma's first movie night here and we need the person who is responsible for making her get all better so she's still here with us." Mary Margret blushed at the praise but didn't get a chance to reply as Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room and had her sit on the couch.

"Wait here. David and I will make popcorn." Emma then ran back into the kitchen to help David with the popcorn. After popping it, David got out a bowl and poured the popcorn into the bowl. When David had his back turned, Emma reached up to try to grab a piece before it got cool. Emma wasn't quite tall enough, but she thought it she tipped the bowl she'd be able to get a piece. Unfortunately, the same towel that had the bowl on it also had a pair of tongs that were still hot. David turned around and saw what Emma was doing. He saw the tongs begin to fall and grabbed Emma before they could hit her. The towel, the tongs, and the bowl of popcorn fell to the floor. The bowl was glass and shattered on the floor. David shielded Emma from the breaking the glass and after the sound of breaking glass disappeared into the air, he let go of her. Emma looked at the mess she thought she was responsible for and tried to calm her trembling lip as she tried to run to grab a broom and dust pan.

"No Emma, stay here there's broken glass everywhere." David left Emma and stepped around the glass to go get a broom. Emma's lip trembled more as tears silently leaked out of her eyes. Mary Margret ran in having heard the glass breaking.

"What happened are you two okay?" She asked frantically.

"We're okay, Emma tried to get some popcorn and I grabbed her to get her away from the hot tongs that were resting on the towel she was pulling and everything fell to the floor. It was…"

"My fault. I a bad girl." Emma said through her tears. David walked back over to Emma and knelt in front of her.

"No it's not your fault Emma and you're not a bad girl. You're a very good girl. It was just an accident. I was the one that grabbed you, the glass breaking was my fault not yours. You're not in trouble. Why don't you go with Mary Margret and start the movie?"

"Bad girls no movie." Emma said as if she had been told that a million times over. David sighed and went to pick up Emma. "No! No hit!" Emma cowered away from David and sat with her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands. David's heart broke seeing her so scared of him. He looked back at Mary Margret and saw she had the same heartbroken expression on her face.

"Emma, I'm not going to hit you. I just want to get you away from the broken glass." He tried again and this time she let him pick her up. He stepped around the glass and handed her to Mary Margret who immediately held her tight and stroked her head.

"Shh, it's okay Emma. Don't worry no one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Mary Margret promised the four year old. She stroked Emma's hair as Emma rubbed the back of Mary Margret's neck, a habit she had picked up when she was in the hospital and would have nightmares. "I'll take her into her room and try to calm her down." Mary Margret told David and walked away without waiting for an answer. David sighed and wiped away a few tears that fell. He hated that Emma was scared of him. That was the last thing he wanted. He cleaned up the glass and popcorn and then went to Emma's room. He found Emma asleep holding her baby blanket and Mary Margret stroking her hair. Mary Margret looked up when David entered the room. "She's okay."

"I can't believe I made her scared of me."

"You didn't do anything. It was a reaction from her other foster families. You saved her David. If she had been touched with those tongs, she would've burned. You saved her."

"And look where that got me. She's scared of me. What am I going to do?"

"The exact same thing you've been doing. You've been great with her over the past few weeks. David, she didn't start getting better, until you came along. To be honest, I don't think she wanted to. I think she was fighting to stay sick so she could stay in the hospital where people cared. When you came along and showed her kindness, she started to get better." Mary Margret said. David looked at Emma.

"She's loves you. She wanted to stay with you. She said so in the hospital."

"And if she had stayed with me and what happened tonight happened with me, she would've reacted the same way. This has nothing to do with whether or not Emma likes you. This has to do with the fact she had horrible, horrible foster parents in the past and they put fear in her heart. It's your job now to fill her heart with love."

"I love her. She's a four year old little girl that's captured my heart."

"That's good. Just make sure she starts to feel that love." Mary Margret said as she stopped stroking Emma's hair. She climbed out of the bed and walked out with David. "I better get home, it's getting late." David nodded and walked Mary Margret to the door.

"Thank you for helping Emma today."

"No problem. Just take care of that little girl. She needs love."

"I will. I know this is probably the worst time, but I really enjoyed having you here. Perhaps you'd allow me to treat you to dinner again, perhaps without Emma?" Mary Margret smiled.

"If you'd like to take me out all you need to do is ask. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Great. Um, when are you free again?"

"Tuesday night?" Mary Margret asked. David nodded.

"Tuesday night it is? Should I pick you up at your house?"

"How about me meet at Granny's?" Mary Margret suggested.

"Of course. I'll meet you there at seven?"

"Seven. What are you going to do with Emma?"

"Tomorrow, my mother is coming over to meet her. If it goes well, I'll ask my mother to watch her."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"See you then." David closed the door after Mary Margret got in her car. He sighed and leaned against the door. What was he doing? He was just put in charge of a very fragile little girl and yet he was developing a crush for her nurse. David went into Emma's room and sat down on the bed. "I swear to you Emma, I will do everything in my power to make sure you know you are loved. I love you Emma." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before going into his own room.

The next morning, Emma woke up and rubbed her eyes. They were sore and red from crying herself to sleep. She got up still holding her Spiderman plush toy and walked to her door. Puddles woke up and quietly barked. Emma shushed the dog and went over to David's room. David was still sleeping. Emma looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising so she figured it was still early. She threw the plush toy onto the bed before climbing up herself. She settled herself next to David and put her head on his chest. His arm came around her in his sleep and held her tight. Emma closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

David woke up a few hours later and looked down when he felt something on his chest. He smiled at the sight of Emma sleeping, so innocent, so sweet. He gently kissed her head and pulled his arm back from around her. He gently removed himself from her head and placed her head on a pillow. He went into the bathroom, used it, showered, and shaved. He went into Emma's room and pulled out a dress he had bought for her to wear when she met his mother. He felt silly when he bought it but now he was happy he did. He also pulled out stockings, shoes, and ribbons to do Emma's hair, well, attempt to do Emma's hair. He brought it all into his room and put it on the bed before getting dressed himself.

"Emma? Emma, time to get up." Emma rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Good morning."

"Hi." Emma said through a yawn.

"Today is a special day. We're going to see my mom, your grandma. I picked out a pretty dress for you to wear and I'm going to try to do your hair, is that okay?" Emma nodded. "But first you need a bath so how about we do that now?" Emma smiled and nodded. She liked the bath. She slid off the bed and walked with David to the bathroom. He helped her undress and get in the tub he had filled with warm water and bubbles. He washed her hair gently and thoroughly. After drying her off and dressing her, he sat behind her on his bed with a brush. He gently brushed her golden hair while he spoke to her.

"Emma, I want to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to scare you or make you think I was mad at you. None of what happened last night was your fault. I just didn't want you to get hurt. There were tongs on the towel that were still hot and I didn't want them to burn you. I would never do anything to hurt you Emma. I will always protect you. I love you Emma." Emma didn't say anything she just sat there processing what David had just said. David finished brushing her hair and braided her sides together and secured them with a clear elastic and a red ribbon to match her dress. He decided to let her hair air dry into the bouncy curls he knew it would. They both went to the kitchen and ate a small breakfast before getting into the truck and driving to Ruth's house. On the way to Ruth's Emma thought about what David had said and decided she liked it. She had a feeling David was being sincere. He really did love her. As they pulled up to Ruth's house, David turned off the truck. "Okay, Emma, are you ready?"

"I love you too." Emma said instead of answering. David smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Emma's head.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that." Emma stood up on the seat and climbed over to hug David. David wrapped his arms around her as tears fell from both their eyes. "I love you so much Emma." He kissed her head once more. After a few minutes, they pulled apart. David wiped his eyes and Emma's. "Okay, ready to meet your grandma?"

"Yes." David hoisted Emma up on his hip and walked to the door. An older man answered and smiled at David.

"David, my sweet boy." She wrapped her arms around David hugging him. David smiled and hugged his mother back with the arm that wasn't holding Emma. Ruth pulled back and smiled at Emma. "You must be Emma. It's so nice to meet you. I'm your Grandma Ruth."

"Hi." Emma said a little shy while holding on tight to David's shirt.

"David, she's beautiful. I'm so happy for you. Please come in." Ruth ushered them into the living room where she had laid out cookies and milk. Emma sat on David lap and when she saw the cookies, she pulled on David's shirt.

"Cookie?" She asked when David looked down.

"Of course, pick one out." He put Emma on the floor and she shyly looked at Ruth.

"Go ahead Emma, you can have a cookie. You can have as many as you want." Emma slowly took a cookie and scrambled back into David's lap. "David, she's just so beautiful I'm so happy you're getting this chance."

"Me too Mom. I wasn't sure I'd get this chance after what happened with Kathryn."

"She wasn't right anyway son. Now you have this beautiful little girl to love for the rest of your life." Ruth was right. Emma was his and he was never letting her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday night came too soon for David's liking. He had never been this nervous in his life. Tonight was his date with Mary Margret and while he was excited he also felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He looked in the mirror to see Emma sitting on his bed watching him.

"Are you okay Emma?"

"You're leaving." Emma said with sad eyes. David went over and sat on the bed pulling Emma into his arms.

"Only for a little while. I'll be back. Besides you're going to stay with Grandma Ruth, you like her right?" Emma nodded. "I promise I'm coming back. I love you Emma, nothing can keep me away." He kissed Emma's head and put her down so he could finish getting ready. When was done, he turned to Emma. "How do I look?"

"Nice." Emma said. David smiled and picked her up again. He walked into the living room where Ruth was waiting. "Hi."

"Hi Emma." Ruth said with a smile.

"Okay Emma, I have to go now. I'll be back I promise." David kissed Emma's head and gave her to Ruth. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too." Emma put her head on Ruth's shoulder trying not to cry. David forced himself to leave before Emma started crying. Once the door was closed, Ruth brought Emma into the kitchen.

"How about we make some cookie so that when David comes home he can have something nice to snack on?" Emma thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay, let's make cookies."

"We don't have cookie mix."

"Not yet. Oh, David's never made cookie dough before has he? Not the one from the box or bag but from scratch." Emma shook her head. "Well, pull a stool over and you can help me."

"Really?"

"Of course, I can't do it by myself." Ruth said with a smile. Emma beamed and pulled over the stool that she usually stood on to help David make breakfast or dinner. She watched in amazement as Ruth put different ingredients in the bowl and it started to look like cookie dough. As the two were rolling the dough into balls Emma asked Ruth a question.

"Would it be okay if I called you Grandma?" Ruth looked at Emma with a big smile.

"I would love that. You can even call me Grandma Ruth if you want." Emma smiled and put her dough on the cookie tray.

"Do you think David would let me call him Daddy?" Ruth put the cookies in the oven then turned to Emma.

"I know that nothing would him happier in the whole world. David always wanted a child but after him and wife got divorced; he didn't think it would happen. Then you came along. I've never seen him happier. I know he wouldn't mind one bit if you decided to call him Daddy." Emma smiled at Ruth and they decided to watch a movie while the cookies were baking.

At Granny's, David and Mary Margret were having a wonderful time on their date. They were laughing and having fun.

"So what was the best case you had?"

"You mean besides Emma?" Mary Margret asked with a smile. She had to think for a minute. "Well, there was this once a pregnant woman came in with massive internal bleeding and we all thought she was going to lose to the baby. We had to do an emergency C-section. I was one of the nurses and when they got the baby out, he was given to me to clean and get him to breathe. I kept trying and trying and yet he was breathing. Just when I thought we had lost him, he started to cry and he wrapped his small hand around my finger." Mary Margret said the last part wrapping her own hand around her finger. "I had never witnessed anything so beautiful in my life until then." David sat in awe at the woman in front of him. All he could do was smile. A half an hour later, they were walking to their cars. "Thank you for dinner and asking me out."

"Thank you accepting. Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I'm serious, just ask me on a date." David took a deep breath.

"Would you accompany me to a movie of your choice next Thursday?" Mary Margret smiled.

"I'd love too." They stopped at her car. "I'll see you Thursday."

"See you then." David hesitated then slowly leaned in towards her. Mary Margret leaned in as well and before either could think, their lips connected. It was a slow and short kiss but at the same time, a meaningful one. They slowly parted and looked at each other. "I'll see you Thursday." He quickly turned around and went to his own truck. Mary Margret got in her car and leaned against the seat. She couldn't believe that David had kissed her. He had kissed her. She was feeling as gitty as a school girl who just had her first kiss. She drove home still thinking about how soft his lips felt as hers.

David walked into his home and found Ruth and Emma sleeping soundly on the couch. He smiled and turned off the TV and picked up the empty plate that had cookies on it. He kissed both their heads and went into his own room. He laid on his bed thinking about Mary Margret and their kiss. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. He was woken up a few hours later by water running. He looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30am. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He found Ruth bathing Emma who was crying. He didn't go in; instead he leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

"I promise David's not going to be mad. It was just an accident."

"He's going to give me back?"

"Of course not. Everything's going to be fine. Can you try to relax for me?" Emma's tears slowed and soon they were just little hiccups. "Okay, let's get you out of the tub and in warm jammies." David quickly went out to the living room to see if his suspicions were true. When he got to the living room, he saw he was right. Emma had had an accident. He took the cushion off the couch and went to the kitchen and started to scrub the cushion. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ruth. "That girl is terrified."

"I know. I heard her. She's never done this before."

"She did have a lot of water before we fell asleep. I tried to get her to go to the bathroom but she just fell asleep…"

"Mom, it's fine. It was accident. She's four, they happen." David shrugged and looked at the cushion. "Let me put this outside to dry and then I'll go see Emma." David put the cushion outside the front door and went down the hall to Emma's room. He stopped outside the door for a moment before walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Never go to the bathroom in your dream, it's a trap." He said with a smile. Emma didn't get it but she turned around. "I'm not mad. I know it was just an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I cleaned it up, Grandma Ruth cleaned you up, it's like it never happened."

"I asked her if I could call her Grandma, she said yes. Was that okay?" David smiled.

"Of course that's okay. You call her whatever you want, as long as it's nice." Emma suddenly got shy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have a question."

"You can ask me anything." Emma sat up and looked at David.

"Can I call you Daddy?" David didn't answer right away, he was too stunned. He blinked as tears blurred his vision.

"I would love it if you wanted to call me Daddy." David said gently. "We'll talk more in the morning, it's late. Try and get some more sleep. I love you." He kissed her head. He started to walk out when he heard,

"I love you too Daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything had been going great for David and Emma and Mary Margret. David and Mary Margret had been on multiple dates and were now officially boyfriend/girlfriend even though they'll argue that they're too old to be boyfriend/girlfriend. Emma had started calling David Daddy and he couldn't be happier. A few weeks later, Emma and David were playing in the living room when there was a knock at the door. David got up and answered the door. On the other side, there was the woman who had placed Emma with him.

"Mr. Nolan, just here for a routine check-up."

"Well, please come in." David opened the door wider letting the woman in." The woman looked at Emma.

"Hi Emma." Emma looked up and smiled as she got up from the floor where she was playing.

"Kelly!" She ran and gave Kelly a hug.

"Hey kiddo. How are you?"

"I'm good. Kelly, look, I have toys."

"I can see that. You have a lot of toys."

"Yeah, and guess what? David said I can call him Daddy. I really like it here, can this be my forever home?" Emma looked at her with her big eyes that made Kelly's heart melt every time.

"We'll see Emma, I can't promise you anything. I think David is taking great care of you. I just need to talk to David and look at your room and then I need to talk to you. After all that is done, I'll let you and David go back to playing."

"Okay Kelly." Emma went back to her toys. David and Kelly went into the kitchen to talk.

"So how is she doing?"

"It was a little rocky in the beginning but we're doing really well now. I've got her in a small program so she can start developing social skills. My mother also watches her some days."

"Sounds like she's already on a schedule."

"She is most days. On the weekends, I let her sleep in. She doesn't sleep in a lot of the time but I guess for a four year old eight am is sleeping in." They both laughed.

"Since your mom watches her on a regular basis, we'll need her name to do a background check. I'm sure she's a wonderful person, it's just routine."

"Of course, I understand, I'll give you her name before you leave." Kelly nodded.

"I just need to see Emma's bedroom and then I'll talk to Emma." David nodded and led Kelly down the hall to the preschooler's room. Kelly entered in awe. Never before had she seen a foster parent put so much effort into a room for Emma. She walked around quietly taking notes and smiling. "This looks amazing Mr. Nolan. I can see that you really care about Emma. Thank you for giving her a nice home. Are you by any chance interested in keeping Emma?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I've decided that when I'm allowed to, I want to try to adopt her." Kelly smiled brightly.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I know Emma will be too. I just need to talk to her then I'll be off." They went back into the living room where Emma was now cleaning up her toys, putting them into boxes David had bought for her. "Emma, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yes, let me clean first, okay?"

"Sure, I'll wait right here." Kelly watched as Emma finished putting her toys away and pushed the boxes over to a clear corner she guessed were for the boxes. Emma stood and looked at Kelly. "Ready?" Emma nodded and they went into Emma's room. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better Emma."

"I've better a long time, Daddy help me."

"Well, you're very lucky did you know that?" Emma nodded and Kelly smiled. "Well, my first question is why did I have to wait for you to put your toys away?"

"Daddy says I have to when I leave a room. He says I a big girl now and big girls put their toys away." Kelly wrote that sown.

"That's a very good thing to do. Is David good to you?" Emma smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, he plays with me, feeds me yummy food, Mary comes over sometimes…"

"Wait, Mary Margret your nurse?"

"She's not my nurse anymore. I'm not sick." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Why does Mary Margret come over sometimes?"

"She is Daddy's special friend. They're special because they kiss. Don't tell them, they don't know I can see." Emma whispered the last part. Kelly smiled at the child.

"Is Mary Margret good to you?"

"Yes, she loves me just like Daddy."

"Does anything change when Mary Margret is here? Anything different then when it's just you and David?" Emma thought for a moment. She shrugged and answered,

"There are three plates instead two." Kelly nodded and wrote down a few notes before looking back at Emma.

"Are either of them bad to you?"

"No, they love me. Daddy doesn't hit me and Mary Margret doesn't either. They both are good to me."

"Okay, well, I think I'm done here Emma. Let's go back to the living room." They walked back and David handed Kelly a piece of paper.

"This is the name of my mother and her address."

"Thank you. You forgot to tell me one vital piece of information. You and Mary Margret Blanchard are dating."

"I wasn't aware it would matter."

"Usually it wouldn't; however, because of Emma's history with foster parents' partners, we need to be informed."

"I'm sorry, I'll keep that in mind." Kelly saw a flash of fear in his eyes. He was afraid she would take Emma out of the home.

"Relax, I'm not removing Emma. This is the first nice home she's had since her first. I'm not taking her out of clearly safe and happy home because you didn't know about the dating clause. Everything looks fine and I'll see you in a month." David showed Kelly out and turned to Emma. Emma was already sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I thought Mary was coming?" David nodded.

"She is, but I forgot to plan for dinner." David said with an 'uh oh' look. "Oops. So I need your help."

"Can we have turkey meatballs? They quick."

"Absolutely. Come on, I think we have what we need." They both went into the kitchen and David started putting ingredients on the counter. He and Emma mixed the ingredients together and put the meatballs in the pan to cook. The door opened and Mary Margret walked into the apartment. She followed the smell of dinner cooking to the kitchen where he saw Emma and David in the kitchen. David would roll the meatballs and Emma put carefully put them in the pan.

"Anything left for me to help with?" Emma turned around and smiled before hopping off the stool and running to Mary Margret and hugging her. "Someone's happy to see me."

"We both are." David said. He resisted the urge and want to kiss Mary Margret.

"You can kiss her." Emma said going behind David and pushing him to Mary Margret. David stumbled and grabbed hold of Mary Margret to steady himself. "Kiss her." Emma said using her hands to indicate them to kiss. David looked at Mary Margret before slowly moving toward her and kissing her lightly. Emma smiled brightly. "Yay, now Mary Margret can be my new mommy."


	7. Chapter 7

David and Mary Margret froze. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Um, Emma, why did you say that?" David asked after crouching down to Emma's height.

"You love Mary and Mary loves you. You're my daddy and Mary loves me and I love her so… she can be my new mommy." Emma explained with so much innocence that David almost wanted to let her believe in it. He looked to Mary Margret and saw she was just as torn as he was. He sighed and looked back at Emma.

"Emma, sweetheart, while I know that makes sense to you, it's not that easy."

"Why not? I thought you and Mary loved each other. That's how it is in the movies." David closed his eyes. He and Mary had never expressed their love to each other before. He looked at Mary Margret and got up. If he was going to say this, then he was going to say it to Mary Margret. He took her hands and a deep breath.

"Yes, I do love her." Mary's mouth opened and she sucked in a breath that she didn't release for a bit.

"And I love him." Mary Margret whispered out.

"Then why can't she be my new mommy?" Emma said with a hint of annoyance.

"It's more just love Emma." Mary Margret said. "For me to be your new mommy, your daddy and I would have to get married and we would both have to adopt you." Emma's face fell.

"Then I never get a new mommy. No one adopts me." She said sadly. Mary Margret and David's heart broke.

"That's not true Emma." David knelt down again and so did Mary Margret. "Emma, when Kelly came today and you asked her if this could be your forever home, I wanted to ask Kelly for the papers right there. I didn't though because I want you to be sure this is what you want. If you want to stay with me forever then I will do everything I can to make sure that's what happens."

"I want to stay. I'll be good I promise. I won't say anything about a new mommy."

"That has to nothing to with it. Emma, I would love to be your new mommy. Just not yet. Let's wait a little while and then I will gladly be your new mommy." Emma smiled and hugged Mary Margret. Mary Margret and David let out silent sighs of relief, crises averted. "Well, I think our dinner should be done by now." David lunged into the kitchen to see if he could save the dinner that was for sure burning by now. Mary Margret and Emma followed him and saw that by some miracle, the dinner was fine. After finishing cooking dinner, David spooned portions onto three plates and brought them into the dining room. Dinner was eaten in comfortable silence. After dinner was cleaned up and the dishes were in the dishwasher, David got mugs out to make coffee for him and Mary Margret. He handed Mary Margret a mug then picked up an almost asleep Emma.

"No, Mary come." She mumbled sleepily. Mary Margret smiled and got up as well. They walked to Emma's room and David quickly dressed Emma in pajamas silently promising to give her a bath tomorrow. He laid her down on the bed and tucked the blankets around her. He gently kissed her head.

"Good night Emma. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy." Emma mumbled pretty much asleep. Mary Margret kissed her head just as gently as David.

"Good night Emma, love you."

"Love you too Mary." Emma turned over and was out before Mary Margret could straighten up. They silently walked out of Emma's room and went into the living room. David sat down on the couch next to Mary Margret.

"I'm sorry about Emma's comment earlier. I didn't know she was going to say that and I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable."

"No, she just caught me off guard. I think she caught both of us off guard."

"I meant what I said." Mary Margret looked at David. "I meant it when I said I love you." Mary Margret stared at David for a moment.

"I know. I meant it too." Mary Margret had to look away.

"What's wrong then?" David asked touching Mary Margret's hand. Mary Margret closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Earlier today when Emma made that comment, it made see what I've been trying to deny for a while. It made me see that I do want that. I want to be Emma's mother, I have since she was brought into the hospital. I was getting ready to sign up to be her foster parent."

"And then I came in and destroyed that plan." David observed. Mary Margret nodded. "That's why you were so eager to come to dinner that night."

"I saw how happy Emma was with you and I knew that being with you was what was best for her."

"What does this have to do with anything?" David asked thoroughly confused.

"I know I couldn't make her happy the way you have. She only needs you." David moved closer.

"Mary Margret, she loves you. She told us that. She loves you and wanted you when she was sick. She does need you and I need you. We both need you and want you here. Mary Margret if you're thinking of leaving I'm going to lock you in the closet." David said with a smile. Mary Margret smiled as well.

"I'm not leaving. I wouldn't say I love you then leave you or Emma. That's all she's known and I want to change that…"

"Then do it. Change it."

"I plan to, within time." David shook his head.

"No, no time. Move in, let's show Emma what a real family is." Mary Margret sat shocked staring at David who had the biggest grin on his face.

"W-What?"

"Move in with us. I love you. I want us to be a family. There will come a day where a ring will be on that finger." David grabbed her left hand. "I will be one to do it. Move in with us and let's start showing Emma what a family is."

"David, we've only been together…"

"I don't care. It may seem too soon but if we love each other enough it doesn't matter. So what do you say?"


	8. Chapter 8

~Two months later~

Mary Margret moved in three weeks ago and Emma was thrilled. She bounced around the house for about an hour. David and Mary Margret discussed and decided that it would be best if they slept in separate rooms. It took a little while but they have a system now. Every morning, David would wake Emma up and get to her school before going to the animal hospital and Mary Margret would pick up Emma unless she had to work all night. When the girls got home, Mary Margret would cook dinner and help Emma with her homework. When David got home at six, they would eat dinner together. Every other night was bath night and Emma went to bed at 8:30. After Emma went to bed, David and Mary Margret would wash the dishes, pack lunches, and spend some time together until they went to bed themselves.

"Daddy!" David was jolted awake when Emma screamed. "Daddy!" David ran to Emma's room and threw open the door before rushing to her bed. She was sitting up in bed, clutching her baby blanket, and crying. "Daddy." David hugged Emma tight while she clung onto him.

"It's okay Emma. I'm here. Daddy's here." He whispered in her ear while rubbing her back. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"You gave me back." David held her tighter.

"That will never happen. I promise you." He kissed her head. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Emma nodded. David picked her up and turned to go into his room. He found Mary Margret standing in the hallway.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just had a bad dream." Puddles jumped off the bed and went over to David. "You can come." He walked to his room and Puddles followed. "Watch her." He told Puddles. David left the room and went to Mary Margret's room.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be okay. I'm sure she'll be even more fine if you go and see her." David said with a smile. Mary Margret and David walked back to the room to find Emma hugging Puddles.

"Mary." Mary Margret went over and sat next to Emma. She snuggled into the older woman's side. Mary Margret wrapped her arm around Emma. "I dream Daddy gave me back."

"Oh sweetheart, that is never going to happen. Your daddy loves you so much."

"And you?" Emma looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I love you so much as well." David came in and sat on the other side of Emma.

"Do you want to know a secret Emma? Do you want to be sure that I'll never ever give you back?" Emma looked at David and nodded. David got up and went to his desk and grabbed an envelope. He went over and took out the papers inside. He showed Emma the first page.

"That's my picture." David nodded and flipped through a couple pages before showing her another one.

"Do you know what these words say?" He asked pointing to the words on the top of the page. Emma shook her head. "Adoption application. These are the papers that I'm filing out to adopt you, to make sure you stay here forever."

"This will be my forever home?" Emma asked with bright eyes. David nodded his head. Emma flung herself at David wrapping him in a giant hug. David smiled and hugged her back. Mary Margret smiled and teared up a bit.

"So you see, I will never give you back. You're with me forever."

"Good, I want to stay here. I love it here."

"And we love having you here." Emma pulled back a bit and looked at Mary Margret.

"I love it even more now that Mary is here." Mary Margret blushed.

"I think we both love that Mary is living here now."

"Is Mary adopting me too?"

"Not yet Emma. We have to wait a little while." Mary Margret replied. Emma deflated a bit. "But that doesn't mean I'm going away. I'm staying right here."

"After Daddy adopts me, can I call you mommy?" Mary Margret looked at David. David subtly nodded. Mary Margret widened her eyes and David nodded again. Mary Margret smiled a watery smile and looked at Emma.

"Yes, you can call me mommy." Emma scrambled across the bed to Mary Margret and hugged her.

"I love you Mommy." Mary Margret closed her eyes to stop the tears that filled her vision hearing Emma call her 'mommy'. All she ever wanted was to be someone's mother and now she was, as far as Emma was concerned.

"I love you too Emma." David got up and put the envelope back on his desk. "Okay Emma, now it's time to go back to sleep. It's very late and you have school in the morning."

"Maybe I'll keep her home. She's been awake for a while now and it's going to be hard to get her back to sleep. I might call us both out tomorrow."

"You go to work. I have off tomorrow I'll stay with her." Mary Margret said absently rubbing Emma's back as the young girl slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Maybe I'll go in late. It's late. Let's go to sleep. Emma's already a head of us." Mary Margret gently shifted Emma to the bed and got up. David's hand shot out and grabbed Mary Margret's. "Stay here. If Emma wakes up again she'll feel safer." Mary Margret lie down and put her hand on Emma's before falling into a quick sleep. David lie down on the other side of Emma and looked at his two favorite girls sleeping peacefully. Emma shifted in her sleep and Mary Margret, half asleep, pulled her closer and held her.

"Sh, Emma, it's okay. I'm here. I've got you. Mommy's got you." Emma shifted and snuggled further into Mary Margret. After he felt the bed stop moving, David cracked an eye open and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to send those papers to Kelly and make Emma his. After that, all he needed was a ring and Mary Margret to say yes.


	9. Chapter 9

David stared in shock at the paper he was holding. How could the adoption had not gone through? Kelly was sitting in front of him with a sad look.

"I'm so sorry David. I don't know what happened. The only thing I could think of was that her biological parents' rights haven't been terminated yet."

"She's four. They should've been terminated when she turned two."

"I know and I'll be looking into that. Don't lose hope yet. Just because it didn't work out this time doesn't mean it won't work out next time."

"What next time?"

"David, do not give up on that little girl." Kelly ordered.

"I'm not giving up on her, but she knew I was sending out the papers she's going to ask. What am I supposed to say to her?"

"That for some reason the adoption didn't go through this time but you will continue to fight for her." David sighed looking down. For a long few moments, he had his head down. Soon enough, he looked up and the only thing his eyes held was determination.

"I don't care how long it takes, I will adopt her, she will be my daughter, and we will be a family." David said in such a way it made Kelly shiver internally. She looked at David and told him,

"I'll do whatever I can to help." David looked at her and smiled.

"Then let's get to work because we have a long way ahead of us." Together, they walked into the kitchen and opened Emma's file looking for anything they could use to get the adoption to go through. "What's this?"

"It's a copy of Emma's progress reports from her daycare, notes from her teachers, reports from when I went to visit her, etc etc."

"Has a judge looked at these?"

"Yes, every month he looks at them."

"Did he look at these during the adoption process?"

"Yes, several times. He's especially looked at these." Kelly pulled out a stack of files. "These are the reports from any and all doctors and hospitals she visited with prior homes." She set it down. "This is the report from any and all doctors she visited with you." She handed him a piece of paper. The only thing on it was when she had pneumonia and bronchitis when she was placed in his care. "See, she has a book of medical reports from prior homes but with you she has one piece of paper and it's not even because of you. She was already in the hospital when she was put in your care. You're the first foster parent to show her kindness and love. This is why it's a mistake the adoption didn't go through."

"I not getting adopted?" David and Kelly snapped their heads to the side and saw Emma standing in the doorway of the kitchen with tearing streaming down her face. "You no want me Daddy?" David got up and went over to Emma and knelt down to her height.

"That's not it at all Emma. For some reason that adoption didn't go through, but Kelly and I are going to work to make sure that I can adopt you."

"Why not now?"

"I wish I had the answer princess." David picked up Emma and she put her head on his shoulder. "What was wrong with her birth parents? How could they not want her?"

"I thought the exact same thing when I met her." David kissed her head. "I'm going to head back and see what happened with the papers and see what we can do to get it to go through."

"Thank you Kelly." Kelly nodded and gave Emma a wave before she left. "So, what should we do princess?"

"See Mary." David smiled.

"I was thinking that same thing. Should we bring her lunch?"

"Yes, leftovers." David walked over to the fridge and put Emma down. "This one." Emma pointed to the container that held left over pasta with meat sauce."

"Good choice." David grabbed the container and same grated cheese putting them in a bag for Mary Margret. He put the bag and Emma in the truck and drove to the hospital. He parked in the visitor lot and he and Emma walked into the pediatric wing where Mary Margret worked. Mary Margret was just walking out of a patient's room when they found her.

"Mary!" Emma broke away from David and ran to Mary Margret hugging her legs. Not expecting the hug, Mary Margret stumbled a bit before righting herself.

"Well, this is a surprise. What are you two doing here?"

"We bring you lunch and visit you." Emma answered. David caught up with them and held up the bag with the food.

"So I see. Well thank you that's very sweet." Mary Margret took the bag from David. "What happened?" David shifted his eyes to Emma. "Emma, I think young Alex in here could use a friend. He's like you; he lives in a foster home." Emma went into the room and you could soon hear Emma and Alex talking. Mary Margret led David to small room that wasn't being used right next door to where Emma was. "So what happened?"

"The adoption didn't go through." David had force his mouth to make those words and Mary Margret could hear the hurt in his voice.

"What? How? Why?"

"Kelly doesn't know. She wanted to be the one to tell me. She said she's going to go through every page in Emma's file again and again until she finds the answer. I just wanted this so badly, for me, for us, for Emma. I wanted to show her what a real family is like. A family that has love and where you don't have to be scared all the time, a family where you can play with whatever you want, a family that when you come back it feels like home."

"You can still give her that David. Just because she's not legally your daughter doesn't mean you can't give her a loving home. You've been giving her love every day since she was put in your care. That's not going to stop just because the adoption failed this time. I'm sure next time the adoption will go through."

"I don't know. I just want Emma to stay. I love her as if she really is my daughter, Mary Margret." His phone started to ring. "It's Kelly."

"David, I found out why the adoption didn't go through… and you're not going to like it."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, what's the reason?" David asked as he took Mary Margret's hand. He heard Kelly sigh on the other end of the line and he held his breath.

"The reason that the adoption didn't go through could be because of Emma's biological parents coming into the picture when the adoption was being processed."

"Her parents? Why wasn't I notified about her parents coming back?"

"I only learned of this now. Apparently, they went to the judge first. They want Emma back."

"No, they tossed her aside when she barely 12 hours old. I will fight like hell for her."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Unfortunately, you're going to have bring Emma so her parents can meet her."

"Do I have to bring her to them?"

"Not now. Tomorrow, I've set up a meeting at 10am here at the office. I told them that's the only way they can meet her; here with you and I present."

"Emma's not going to understand."

"I know, believe me the last thing I want is to hurt her. We just have to follow protocol this time."

"I hate this." David said hanging up. He turned to Mary Margret. "Her biological parents came back. They want her back."

"How can they toss her aside, and then decide they want her back almost five years later?"

"I don't know but I have to bring Emma for a meeting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's my day off, do you want me to come?"

"I want to say yes, but if you want to sleep in I understand. The meeting is at 10am so we would have to leave at about 9:30."

"I'll come. She's my daughter too." Mary Margret said with her eyes full of love. David kissed her.

"I'll grab Emma and we'll let you work. I'll see you at home. I love you."

"I love you too." David walked out of the room and told Emma it was time to go home. The whole drive home, David tried to think of a way to tell Emma about meeting her biological parents. When they got home, David took Emma into her room.

"Emma, there's something I need to tell you." Emma looked at him. "You know that for some reason the adoption didn't go through this time and Kelly was going to find out why. She did."

"Why can't you adopt me?" Emma asked.

"That's the hard part to tell you. Emma, your biological parents came back into the picture. They talked to the judge and they want to meet you. Kelly told me that I have to bring you to meet them tomorrow."

"You're giving me back?" Emma asked with tears welling up in her eyes. David pulled Emma into his lap.

"No, I'm never you giving you back Emma. You're my daughter now. I'm only doing this because Kelly told me I had to. She told me I have to bring you to meet you to meet them but you won't be alone. Kelly told them they can only meet you at her office, with either me and/or her there. We're not letting you be alone with them."

"And after that I come home with you?"

"Yes, you are not going back with them. I will fight for you with everything I have." Emma hugged David. She never had anyone fight for her before. It felt nice. The next morning, David dressed Emma in a nice dress after giving her a bath. He blow dried her hair and styled it half up half down. Mary Margret was waiting for them in the living room.

"Are you ready Emma?"

"No I don't want to see them. They didn't want me."

"I'm sure they had a reason. Let's go before we're late to see Kelly." The trio got in the truck and David drove to Kelly's office. When they pulled up, David picked up Emma and carried her into the office. Emma clung to David's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Kelly met them outside the meeting room.

"Hi Emma."

"She's upset."

"I figured. Since this is the first meeting and she's clearly not going to go anywhere without you David, you can come in." David nodded and started to follow Kelly. He felt a tug behind him, Emma had clutched on to Mary Margret's hand when they walked into the building and didn't let go.

"Mary come too." David looked at Kelly. She nodded. The four walked into the meeting room.

"David, Mary Margret, this is Noah and Sarah Swan, Emma's biological parents. Noah, Sarah, this is David Nolan and Mary Margret Blanchard, Emma's foster parents."

"It's nice to meet you, thank you for taking care of our little girl." Noah said. It took everything in him not punch Noah in the face.

"She was your daughter until you abandoned her on the side of the road mere hours after her birth." David told him. He felt Emma tighten her grip around his neck. He gently rubbed her back. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them." He whispered into her ear.

"Can we see her face?" Sarah asked.

"That's up to her." David said. "Emma, can you look at them?" It took a few moments but slowly Emma pulled her face away from David's neck. Noah and Sarah just looked at her for a few moments.

"Emma, you're beautiful." Sarah said walking closer. She reached her hands out and Emma stiffly went to her. "Oh sweetie, you look just like your grandmother. You'll meet her someday."

"Sarah, let me see her." Noah said. Emma seemed to sense something was off because she refused to go to Noah. She clutched Sarah's arms simply because she was the one holding Emma. "Sarah, let go of her."

"She's holding onto me." Sarah defended. Noah grabbed Emma and right away Emma started to scream,

"Daddy! Daddy, I want my daddy!"

"Then come to me you brat!" Noah yelled. David was beside them in less than a second. He pushed Noah out of the way and took Emma from Sarah. Emma clutched on him and cried into his shoulder. David and Mary Margret rubbed her back softly. "You're not her father. I am."

"You are lucky I'm busy consoling her or you'd be on the floor nursing a broken nose."

"You're going to let him talk like that to me and keep my kid?" Noah angrily asked Kelly.

"After you called this sweet little girl and brat and traumatized her, yes I am." Kelly said as calmly as she could. "I think this meeting is over, I'll be sure to tell the judge what went on here today." David and Mary Margret couldn't get out the room fast enough. They took Emma to a family bathroom.

"It's okay Emma, breathe."

"I don't want to go to them. I want to stay with you and Mommy." Emma said with tears flowing down her cheeks. David rubbed Emma's back.

"You're not going with them. I told you that you were coming home with us and you are." David told her. Emma looked at him.

"I don't want that man to be my daddy."

"He's not."

"He said he was and so did Kelly. Kelly also the other girl was my real mommy. I don't want her I want Mary."

"You don't have to worry. After what happened back there I'm sure Kelly is not going to make you go with them." David kissed her head. He picked her up and they left the bathroom. They went to see Kelly before leaving. "So what happens now?"

"I tell the judge what happened during the meeting and he makes his ruling. Unfortunately, he may have Emma meet them without the two of you. He may give them supervised visits."

"I'm not comfortable with that or Noah. You heard how he talked to Sarah and Emma."

"And I'll be mentioning that to the judge. Right now, it's just a waiting game. You are free to take Emma home though."

"So what happens with us if they get supervised visits?"

"In some cases unsupervised visits are granted if there doesn't seem to be any problems."

"And if there are problems?"

"Then the visits could cease but you still wouldn't be able to adopt her until the parental rights are terminated." David sighed.

"Fine, just keep us posted." The trio walked out of the office building and drove home. Mary Margret carried Emma and put her to bed for a late nap. After she was sure Emma was sleeping, she went back to see David. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, we just wait for this to run its course. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen but also we don't want the meetings to go well. We just have to hope the judge doesn't side with Noah and Sarah." Mary Margret said. David hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't know if I could get through this alone." Mary Margret squeezed him back. They had a long way to go but together, they would get through it.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma woke up from her nap about two hours later. Seeing her parents and the way her birth father reacted when she wouldn't go to him, wore her out. She slowly climbed out of her bed with her Spiderman plush toy and walked down the hall to the living room. She found David and Mary Margret sleeping on the couch. She gently poked David until he started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to where he felt himself being poked. He smiled when he saw Emma standing in front of him.

"Hi princess. Did you have a nice nap?" Emma nodded. David lifted his arm to look at the time on his watch and gently climbed off the couch trying not to wake Mary Margret. He picked up Emma and they went into the kitchen. "How about we make dinner so when Mary Margret wakes up we can eat?" Emma nodded again. David frowned, it wasn't like Emma to not talk. Even when she first came to him and she was scared of doing something wrong, she still spoke. He knelt down to Emma's height. "What's wrong princess? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Do I have to see them again?" David sighed.

"I don't know sweetie. I hope not. Kelly said she's going to tell the judge what happened today and see what he says."

"What if he says I have to go live with them?"

"That's not going to happen. Mary Margret and I will fight for you until we can't fight anymore." Emma looked down. "Emma, you're our daughter now and we won't let anyone take you away." Emma jumped on David and hugged him.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Emma." He kissed her head. He looked up when he heard something near the doorway. Mary Margret stood in the doorway watching them. He got up with Emma in his arms and went over to her. Emma held her arms out for Mary Margret to take her. David and Mary Margret were at a loss. They had no idea what to do or what they could do. There was a knock at the door. David went to answer it and sighed when he opened it. "Mom, I think Emma could use you right now."

"What happened?"

"Well, I told you that our adoption was interrupted. Her biological parents came back and are fighting for her. We had to meet them today and her biological father, Noah, is a monster. Her biological mother, Sarah, was holding her and Noah wanted to hold her and Emma would let go of Sarah he got really mad and started yelling at Emma and Sarah. I couldn't take it anymore I pushed Noah out of the way and took Emma. I can't let her go back to them. Something about that man just rubs me the wrong way."

"Where's Emma now?"

"With Mary Margret in the kitchen."

"What did Kelly say?"

"She's going to report to the judge about what happened today but as of now it's a waiting game. We can't lose her Mom." Ruth hugged her son.

"You won't lose her. I know you and Mary Margret will succeed in adopting her. Now, where is my granddaughter and future daughter-in-law?"

"Shh, I haven't asked her yet. I haven't even asked Emma if she would be okay with it."

"Are you kidding me? Emma will be thrilled. She already calls you daddy and Mary Margret mommy. She'll be fine with it don't worry."

"Let's go into the kitchen." David and Ruth walked into the kitchen and Emma launched herself into Ruth's arms. Ruth held her granddaughter with her and the three adults talked.

"Nothing is going to come between you three. Emma's birth parents are going to realize that she belongs here with you and the adoption will go through you will be a family." Ruth insisted. David and Mary Margret felt the hope in their heart's swell with Ruth's words. A few weeks later, David walked through the door and Mary Margret was on the phone with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, he just walked in, I'll put him on." She walked over to David covering the receiver. "It's Kelly. She has news about the judge's ruling, she wouldn't tell me anything." David nodded and took the phone.

"Go in Emma's room and distract her. I don't want her coming in here in case it's not what we want to hear." Mary Margret nodded and walked down the hall. David took a deep breath before answering. "Hello Kelly, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you can thank me."

"What happened?"

"After I told the judge about Emma's interaction with Noah and Sarah and Noah's attitude towards Emma, he ruled that being with them would unsafe for Emma."

"Kelly, please say what I think you're saying." David's heart beat was climbing with each passing second.

"I'm saying exactly that. You are now officially Emma's guardian and once the ruling is placed in three days you can file for adoption once more." David couldn't contain himself.

"Yes!" He heard laughter on the phone. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"That's okay, I'm glad you're so happy. You just have to make me two promises."

"Anything, I'd sell my soul for Emma." David said meaning every single word.

"You promise me that you'll take care of Emma and love her and never let her go."

"I made that promise when I fostered her. I'll keep that promise."

"And second, you marry Mary Margret so the both of you and can adopt her."

"I was planning that anyway. These are two promises I'll gladly keep. Thank you so much Kelly."

"It was my pleasure just make sure you keep my girl safe."

"Always, I'll talk to you later this week about the adoption papers."

"Talk to you then. Good bye." David hung up the phone and almost dropped to his knees. The phone dropped from his hands and tears threatened to fall. He composed himself before going down the hall to Emma's bedroom. Puddles barked and jumped around him but he couldn't find himself to care. He walked into Emma's bedroom with a huge smile on his face.

"David?"

"Emma, I just got off the phone with Kelly. She told me what the judge said. He said that because of how Noah and Sarah acted with you, it would be unfit for you to live with them. That means that Mary Margret and I can adopt you."

"That means you really get to be my mommy and daddy?" Emma said getting excited.

"That's exactly what that means princess." Mary Margret said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Emma launched herself into both their arms hugging them both tight.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy."

"And we love you too Emma, so much." David replied. "Would it be okay if Grandma Ruth babysat you tonight so Mary Margret and I can go have a date?" Mary Margret looked at him.

"Yes, we have to tell her I'm really her gran-daught-ter." Emma said trying to say the long word.

"You're right we do. Mary Margret will go call my mom and ask her to babysit?"

"Um, sure." Mary Margret said slightly confused. He watched Mary Margret leave the room then turned to Emma.

"Emma, there's a reason I want to take Mary Margret on a date tonight. I want to ask Mary Margret to marry me."

"What that mean?"

"That means that Mary Margret would be my wife and we can both adopt you."

"Really?"

"Yes, would that be okay with you?"

"Yes, I want Mary Margret to be my mommy." David smiled. He wanted that too.


	12. Chapter 12

David's hands were sweatier than they've ever been as he sat across from Mary Margret. After hearing that he could adopt Emma, he knew the only thing that was missing was having Mary Margret as his wife.

"David, is something wrong? You seem distracted?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about things." Mary Margret smiled and reached across the table before taking his hand.

"I know what you're thinking about. It's a wonderful thing. You finally get Emma all to yourself."

"Well, I don't have her all to myself, I have to share her with you. That makes me even happier that you're the one I get to share her with. That's why I took you out tonight. I need to ask something of you." David took a deep breath. "You've been a constant in Emma's life and mine since she got sick and was placed in my care. It hasn't even been a year and yet I can't imagine our lives without you."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to find out."

"I don't intend to find out. I plan to find out what would happen if you were stuck with us."

"I don't consider myself stuck here." David closed his eyes and breathed in deep one last time.

"You might." With that, he got out of his seat and down on one knee. Mary Margret's hand flew to her mouth and tears already started to collect in her eyes. "I love you Mary Margret, Emma loves you, my mother loves you, we want you to be a part of our family. I made Kelly a promise. I told her that we would adopt Emma together. Show her what a mom and dad are. Don't make me a liar. Mary Margret Blanchard, will you marry me?" Mary Margret squeezed her eyes closed to stop the tears but it was no use.

"Yes. Yes David I'll marry you." David took the ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. As he stood up, Mary Margret pulled him into a kiss. The restaurant applauded for them. David pulled away and stroked her face. "We should go home and tell Emma and your mother."

"They know. I asked Emma if it would be okay if I asked you to marry me. My mother has known for a few weeks I wanted to marry you. Since before we met with Emma's biological parents."

"You've wanted to marry me for that long?"

"No, that's just as long as my mother has known. I've known I wanted to marry you long before I told my mother. Since the night Emma had her nightmare about me giving her back." Mary Margret looked at him in amazement.

"You know you've wanted to marry me for that long?"

"Yes, I have. I have loved you since before Emma asked you to be her new mommy. That statement gave me every confirmation I needed to be sure I wanted to make you my wife." Mary Margret smiled and kissed him again.

"Let's go home and tell your mom and Emma." David smiled and paid the bill before the two went home. They walked in the door and found Ruth and Emma sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hello you two." Emma's head shot up and she smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She jumped off the couch and hugged them both. Ruth slowly got up and went over to them. "Daddy, did you ask Mommy?" David picked her up and smiled.

"Yes I did ask her and she said yes." Emma squealed with delight and hugged David and again before going to Mary Margret's arms and hugging her. "Now just the final piece of our family. Filling out those adoption papers for you."

"But what if they don't work again?" Emma asked fear filling her. David kissed her head.

"I talked to Kelly and she said that in three days I can file for adoption again and this time it will work. The only change will be it won't be just me filling them out. Mary Margret is going to fill them out as well. We are going to adopt you."

"Really?"

"Really." David smiled at Emma and kissed her head. Emma bounced up and down in Mary Margret's arms. Ruth smiled and hugged both the adults. David couldn't wipe the smile from his face if he tried. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He had his mother, his fiancé, and his daughter. He couldn't ask for more. Hours later, when Ruth had gone home and Emma had finally fallen asleep. David and Mary Margret decide to turn in for the night. Mary Margret turned to go to her room and David grabbed her hand and pulled her to him before kissing her. Mary Margret smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. They pulled apart both smiling. "That's not your room anymore. Your new room is my room, with me." Mary Margret smiled and he gently pulled her to his room. They laid in the bed and fell into an easy sleep.

 _~Emma's dream~_

 _Emma looked around and found she was in a dark room. She tried to squint and see if she could find anything else. She heard footsteps and turned around when she heard a door open and light spilled into the room. Her heart stopped when she saw who entered the room. Her parents, Noah and Sarah._

 _"Emma, honey, who look so scared. Why are you scared?"_

 _"I don't want to be here. I want to go back to my mommy and daddy." Emma said backing up._

 _"Oh sweetie, don't you remember? David and Mary Margret aren't here anymore. They died."_

 _"No, that's lie. They didn't die."_

 _"I'm sorry sweetie but it's true. They died. So you came to live with us." Sarah said kneeling down._

 _"No, I want to be here."_

 _"You insolent brat. I killed your precious mommy and daddy! Get over it!" Noah yelled at her. Emma said to cry and curled herself up in a ball and cried and cried._

 _~End of dream~_

David and Mary Margret woke up to Emma crying. They jumped out of bed and ran to her room. Emma was still asleep but crying in her sleep.

"Emma, wake up sweetie. It's okay. Wake up." Emma's eyes flew open and she looked around the room before settling on David and Mary Margret. She flung herself at David wrapping her arms around him.

"You and mommy are here and you didn't die." David and Mary Margret looked at each other. "Noah didn't make you die."

"No Emma, it was just nightmare. It's okay. Mary Margret and I are okay. We're still here." Emma just tightened her grip on David's neck. Mary Margret gently stroked Emma's hair.

"I'll go make her some cocoa."

"No!" Emma flung herself at Mary Margret wrapped her arms around her tight. Mary Margret looked at David. "Don't leave Mommy. Don't leave."

"Okay, okay, Emma I won't leave. Come with me to make the cocoa." Mary Margret lifted Emma into her arms with difficulty considering Emma wasn't budging on her grip.

"Daddy come too." David and Mary Margret looked at each other not knowing what to do. They both knew that whatever Emma's nightmare was about it consisted off David and Mary Margret dying and it freaked Emma out.


End file.
